stars f a d i n g
by Cranberry Octopus
Summary: On a very special day for a very special someone, Sakura needs a little help from a long lost teammate to move on from the past.  SasuSaku. Post-ship. One-shot.


D _r_ e _a_ M _a_

**( **_**l i t t l e**_** )**

D _r_ e _a_ M

.

.

.

_O_ _f_ _M_ _e_

_by _**moldycookies**

**.**

**.**

_**Stars fading but I linger on, dear...**_

~.~.~

The ceremony was beautiful, not too much and not too little; it suited the soon-to-be husband and wife perfectly. The gardens were manicured with lavender and flushed tones and the arrangements were displayed marvelously, courtesy of one of the bridesmaids.

Everyone was gathered to witness this life-changing event. Friends and family were chatting amicably before the music abruptly started. First, it was the blonde bridesmaid, accompanied by a dark-haired man with an unwavering, bored expression. Next, it was a brunette woman escorted by her favorite teammate. Then, it was time for the maid of honor to march down the aisle with the groom's best man. The best man took his place beside the groom as the maid of honor patiently looked toward the back, awaiting the arrival of her bride.

People stood up as the generic cue resounded throughout the garden. It was now time for the bride. The bride – oh, the bride – was simply stunning. And it was clear to see that she only had eyes for him, the groom. Her smile remained confident until she reached the altar and her father begrudgingly gave his daughter away. The maid of honor couldn't help but giggle at the father's glare and the groom's slightly terrified expression.

The congregation watched as the Hokage took a deep breath to prepare for the long, cliché and completely over-done speech to wed the couple. "Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to witness the Union of Hyuuga Hinata and-"

The maid of honor tuned out everything when the busty blonde said his name. The woman smiled to herself. Her best friend, her teammate, everything she tried to hold together was finally going to get what he deserved. He was finally going to be happy. He was going to know love and be loved in return. And even though it was hard to let go, she knew that things were better off this way. The groom caught her eye and winked at her with a foxy grin.

Her eyes immediately softened when the best man nudged him forward to seal the deal. Their audience applauded politely as the newlywed couple kissed. As they began to dismiss the crowd, the best man wordlessly took the maid of honor's arm and led her to the party.

The maid of honor silently delighted in the fact that all the women (young and old, single or married) they passed on their way to the reception were eying her with jealousy. The best man pretended not to notice her cheerful disposition, for her sake and his.

"Sasuke-kun," she stopped him, "Be patient." she smiled –

And he was suddenly brought back to another place, in another time where he was younger and the only thing that mattered was his brother. His brother would smile softly at his beloved otouto, approach him and sometimes tap his forehead with so much affection that it made Sasuke sick to know that he wasn't alive anymore.

At first, he asked himself why. Why? Why did things have to be so complicated? Why couldn't he still be that little kid his once was? Never knowing the truth, never knowing that his clan was planning to do something traitorous, something deviant and all Itachi could say was –

"_Foolish little brother_,"

No, foolish **older** brother, he could have waited, there was still time. He could have found another answer; he could have done _anything else_! He could have –

"- me all the way across the compound isn't going to make it go by any faster."

And Sasuke was lost in the past, so all he could say was, "Hn."

The female rolled her eyes. _Typical_. "Come on," she sighed, "Let's see if I can get you some extra tomatoes in your salad." And then it was her turn to drag him to the party. The Uchiha's eyes were calculating and narrow as he examined the woman. She was good at hiding her true feelings, but not well enough.

"Sakura." It wasn't a question, or a statement – it was a demand, just like Sasuke. Finally, they reached the reception hall were people were already dancing and chatting and drinking their body weight in sake to notice the newly arrived couple. She was dragged to the floor by Sasuke and was reluctantly pulled into dancing.

The pinkette immediately caught onto what he was doing and pretended to be completely oblivious of his intentions. "Sakura," he said softly. Her eyes went were with surprise.

"Sasuke-kun?" he continued to hold her close, "Sasuke-kun, come on, this is no time for hugging-"

His voice cut through hers like a knife, "It wasn't your fault." The pinkette detached herself from the best man to give him a long, hard stare. Ah, so that's what this is all about. His intentions were now clear. Something was wrong with Sakura, obviously, and Sasuke was going to do what it takes to convince her that she wasn't to blame for what had happened.

Sakura was confused, or at least she was pretending to look confused, "What wasn't my fault, Sasuke?"

When she dropped the reflexive –kun, he knew that she was cracking. Oh, she was good at hiding things but Sasuke could see right through her. "Sakura."

Suddenly, the dam broke and her face crumbled before him. "Yes," she let out a sob, "it was! I could have done numerous things to prevent-"

"Tch. There was nothing you could do."

"But-"

"_Nothing_," he hissed, "**Nothing**." Then he sighed, "You tried."

She shot him an incredulous look, "Tried? _Tried_? There-"

"-was nothing you could do." Sasuke pulled her back into a dance.

"But I **had** them. I _saw_ them. They were right there and-"

"-they were going to die anyway."

Sakura sniffled, "You suck at comforting people." she grumbled, but it was working.

"Hn. I know."

Just when Sasuke thought she was over it, Sakura started right back up again. "But they were barely even born, Sasuke! They were so tiny and I could see their toes and fingers and they had fingernails and – and – I just thought of their mother and how she begged me to help them and they were babies! They had names and faces and I just thought _what if that happened to me_? I really don't want that to happen to me."

Sasuke pulled his teary-eyes friend closer, "It won't happen."

"Promise?"

"Hn."

Sakura laughed, "You're so inarticulate."

"Hn."

"Thanks, Sasuke-kun, you're a great friend."

The Uchiha remained impassive until Sakura kissed him on the cheek. He blinked and she giggled until he gave her smirk and inclined his head to kiss her large forehead.

"Sasuke," she whispered, "Do you want lots of children when the time comes?"

He smirked down at her flushed face, "Hn."

And she just rolled her eyes, "That's not an answer."

"Yes."

The medic-nin smiled to herself, "Okay." And then it was Sasuke's turn to roll his eyes.

* * *

For Baby Mikey and  
Baby Amber  
Rest in Peace

"_Say nighty-night and kiss me;  
__Just hold me tight and tell me you'll miss me.  
__While I'm alone, as blue as can be,  
__Dream a little dream of me."_

::.::

_owari_

* * *

_A/N: There you go, random little one-shot beta'd by my lovely Paisley May. :)_


End file.
